


When you did a secret business don't do it in someone else’s house

by Aurelius_D



Series: Living in messed up realm [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Virginity, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelius_D/pseuds/Aurelius_D
Summary: Jake was summoned in a trial, he was surprised by what awaited him there
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Series: Living in messed up realm [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787017
Kudos: 146





	When you did a secret business don't do it in someone else’s house

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for stopping by.  
> Thank you for all kudos and comments in previous part. This is the third part of the series, please enjoy the story~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story

_Am I alive? I no longer know or care. I have tried to hike my way out of these forsaken woods to no avail. Multiple times I have tried to escape the fog and each time, I have come face to face with a nameless terror that stalks the darkness, a being in a human form, even though I feel "human" is an exaggeration. It is a shadow of its former self, a horrid shadow. I fear I cannot escape this place, nor the being stalking these woods. I just barely manage to escape. Silence is key it seems. – Benedict Baker –_

* * *

Jake summoned to another trial, this time he planned to focus on repairing generators so he loaded his toolbox with some tools to accelerate his work. This time he could hear the sound of the rain. It’s been a while since his trial took place in Red Forest. The raven haired man opened his eyes, only to found out he was spawned in the killer shack AND right in front of Myers!

The younger man was within the older man’s arm reach. _“RUN!”_ Jake screamed in his thought and immediately turned around and run to one of the entrance with a pallet but before he reached outside, the pallet dropped and hit him.

“S-sorry Jake, I didn’t realize you are here too!” Quentin apologized and when he saw the killer behind Jake, he run away. Well, Jake forgave him because the tired looking teen looked like he was about to doze off at any second, he probably honest about didn’t saw Jake.

Jake press his right hand on his head while he tried to climbed the pallet but he was too slow so the killer grabbed his jacket from behind and now carried the raven haired man on his shoulder.

_“Alright, it’s basement time …”_ He hates the basement, actually every survivor hates the basement, the air inside was stifling, lots of dried bloodstains and even the hooks there were rustier than outside so it’s tip was duller, the killer would put more strength when they tried to hooked a survivor that caused the piercing process was slower and more painful. He remembered his first time in basement, he puked all over the trapper’s face, it leads him to be brutally killed.

As usual, Jake tried to struggle in the killer’s grasp but he didn’t make in time so he was hooked. Like in their previous trial, the older man just stared at him while he was hanging and this time the killer did something new. He raised his left hand and touched a spot near Jake’s right shoulder blade, Jake felt like the skin where the killer touch him burned.

“W-what are you doing!?” The half-Asian man slightly panicked, he could feel his body become feverish. _“what happen!?”_ Jake couldn’t stop thinking about what wrong with his body. Not long after that, the masked man decided unzipped his jacket, he even tore open Jake’s shirts so the buttons were flying everywhere. Once again the raven haired man’s upper body exposed to the killer.

“Wait! Hand’s off! My body feels weird …” The younger man couldn’t see it properly but he catches a glimpse of some kind of marking at the spot the older man had been touching. The older man’s hand now tracing lower to his chest and stomach.

“No … stop touching me …” Jake almost begged the killer but the older man keep touching the younger man’s body.

While the killer busy inspecting his victim’s body, Jake saw an aura carefully entering the basement, it’s Quentin. He probably felt bad for the raven haired man and tried to save him. As soon as the tired looking teen arrived at the bottom of the stairs, he crouched behind the killers back and quietly entered a locker.

The killer felt other presence and he took his hand from the half-Asian man’s body. He began to searched the area. _“I hope Quentin didn’t see me touched by Myers.”_ Jake prayed and tried to zipped up his jacket.

When the masked man decided to go upstairs and searched outside, he knew it’s the younger survivor’s chance to unhooked Jake.

1 minute passed

_“Maybe he wanted to make sure Myers had gone far enough.”_ Jake thought as he stared at the locker Quentin entered.

5 more minutes passed

“Uh … Quentin, can you unhook me?” Jake whispered, he hoped it the teen could hear it.

10 more minutes passed

“Hello … Quentin?” Jake raised his voice a bit, he became more impatient.

Several more minutes had passed when the raven haired man heard something from the locker. He tried to focus so he could hear it.

“ …. Zzzzz ….”

“….. ” Jake at loss of word. _“Did he just sleep in there!? What the hell was he doing here if he just wants to sleep! Don’t tell me he sleepwalking …”_ the raven haired man shocked right now. A crow approach the locker Quentin entered and circling above it.

The sound of heavy steps echoing in the basement, it means the masked man already returned. Myers now stood in front of the locker Quentin was in, he opened it slowly, grabbed the teen carefully and without waking the teen, the killer carried him upstairs.

The raven haired man just quietly watching the weird scene in front of him. _“Why Myers won’t hook Quentin here with me?”_ Jake’s thought was interrupted by entity’s claws that began to attacked him, he catches one of the claw that about to pierced his heart and struggled to keep it away from his heart.

Not long after the killer brought Quentin upstairs, light steps could be heard, it’s Feng. “I saw the shape carried sleeping Quentin, what was that about?” The Asian girl asked as she unhooked Jake.

“Well, He fell asleep in the locker.” The raven haired man replied as he grabbed his injured shoulder.

“Inside here? THE basement!?” Feng’s eyes widen in shock. She just can’t believe it.

“Yeah, I still recovered from shock too.” Jake chuckled.

_Clank!_

“Oh good, it looks like today is the day Ace is in the mood to fix the gen.” Feng said as she helped Jake to stand up.

“Hehe … our lucky day.” Ace rarely join the other on repairing generators, he preferred collecting items. While it’s not something bad because he often shared his findings so the others never complain but sometimes when some unexpected things happen like this he must helped to fix the generator too.

“Let’s go outside and I’ll patch your wounds.” The Asian girl walked in front of Jake to cover him, when they looked upstairs they saw the killer stood there as if he waited them.

“Run Feng!” The half-Asian man’s raised voice made Feng run as fast as she could, the masked man successfully landed a hit on the Asian girl’s waist, she screamed and it made her slightly panicked and lose her focus on protecting Jake.

By the time she already far away from the killer, she realized Jake didn’t make it outside the basement yet but she founded Quentin. The teen still sleeping on the ground, it seems the killer just dropped him here.

* * *

With Feng already gone, Jake had no choice to hide in one of the basement corner. He was in its deepest part, beside a locker. The masked man began to search him, he carefully searched for his victim and finally found him at the corner of the room. The killer stood in front of his victim, Jake now trapped between the wall and the older man.

The younger man just surrendered. he was on his last hook anyway. To Jake’s surprise, the masked man more interested on continuing what he left off than to kill him. The killer opened his jacket and touch the mark near his shoulder blade again.

“Uuh …. No, it feels weird. My body feels so hot …” the raven haired man gripped the masked man’s wrist with both of his hands and squeezed it, he tried to stop whatever the older man was doing.

“Yeuh! …. a-AHn!” The younger man successfully moved the older man’s hand but only to accidently brushed to his crotch.

“….” The two of them were halted from what they did by Jake's sudden moan. The killer seems to be intrigued by it.

_“Did I just … moan!?”_ The raven haired man bowed his head in shame and what made it worse, he was hard now. _“Why are you betrayed me now, body!? I know I rarely use you for this kind of thing, but seriously he’s a killer for crying out of loud!”_ Jake scolded himself.

The intrigued masked man now stabbed his knife to the wooden wall beside the younger man and used both of his hand to grabbed at each of Jake’s thighs and spread it. The killer used his knee to rubbing Jake’s crotch.

“N-nO! Please-Ah! Ugh … d-don’t!” The raven haired man begged between his moans. Even if they ended up having sex, he didn’t want to do it in awful place like basement. It’s his first time for the god sake! At least he wanted a nicer place.

Jake’s hand searched something to grab on around him and founded a piece of metal stuck at the wooden wall beside him. He quickly pulled it out and stab the killer’s left arm and made the older man groan in pain. The younger man took this chance to escape.

The half-Asian man didn’t have time to zip up his jacket so he just gripped it to prevent his upper body exposed. Not far from the shack, Feng, Quentin, and Ace were repairing a generator. “Oh my god! Sorry guys! I didn’t know you all here!” Jake tried to turn right so the killer won’t see his friend but he was too late, the masked man already saw them.

“Jake! You still ali-WHY ARE YOU BRING HIM HERE!” Feng accidently screamed as she saw whose chasing Jake and began to run away to opposite direction from the half-Asian man.

“Shit! This is why I don’t like fixing a gen!” Ace began to run behind Feng.

“Huh? Ace, why are you-!!” Before he could finish, the teen was grabbed by the killer. Poor that boy, he must be still dazed that’s why his reaction was so slow.

The raven haired man arrived at the huge cabin and decided to hide at the second floor. He peeked through the window and saw Quentin already got killed, now the killer grabbed and stabbing Ace with his knife, Feng just entered a locker.

He really felt so bad, he should at least try to help them, but his body won’t agree with him. He couldn’t believe that he can run around half-hard … it’s so uncomfortable … he has to do something fast (he really hoped he still have enough time to save the Asian girl) so he hides in a room that leads to balcony with a generator and crouch at one of the corner in the room. The raven haired man unzipped his pants and let out his cock and began to stroke it, slowly at first.

“Uh … come on … mn …” He strokes it faster with his left hand while his right hand played with the tip, he tried to kept his voice from come out. Jake was so focused in doing his business, he didn’t realize that the killer was already inside of the cabin too.

Jake could felt he almost come, he made his hand working faster as he bit on his scarf to prevent his moans. When he was about to come, a big and strong hand grabbed his waist and pull him up.

_“No! I almost done!!”_ Jake screamed in his thought. Jake struggled as the older man brought him downstairs and made him sat on dining table in the middle of the cabin. The younger man looked up only to find the glimpse of a pair of eyes staring at him through the hole of the killer’s mask.

“Did you … killed Feng too?” Jake tried to asked the killer but as always the older man won’t give him respond. Jake just assumed he did kill Feng.

The masked man spread Jake’s legs and position himself between it. “Ahn!?” Jake accidently let out his moan when he felt something hard grinding at his exposed cock, it made him blushed. He knew exactly what was this ‘something’.

“What a surprise, it’s nice knowing that you still have some humanly desire.” The younger man smirked, he knew he was too cocky, he actually just tried to hide his nervousness.

Even when covered by the mechanic overall, Jake could feel that thing is huge, it makes him nervous. In his entire life it had never occurred to him he would have a sex with a mentally unstable psychopath.

“Should I let it out?” instead of getting an answer, the older man took Jake’s right hand and place it on his overall zipper. The younger man began to zip it down slowly, his heart beat faster and he became more nervous, and when it passed the bulged part … he saw it … the older man didn’t wear underwear so it’s got out immediately as soon as the zipper was down, that thing only half hard … but it’s huge already … Jake become more scared now, his hand trembled, that thing would definitely tear his insides.

“…” The raven haired man stared at it as he began to regret his decision.

The solution Jake come up with was slowly put Myers’s half hard cock back inside and zip up his mechanic overall again. The killer grabbed at Jake’s wrists with his left hand to stop it halfway, the younger man could tell the older man was annoyed by his action.

“Um, no … I prefer stabbed by that knife.” The half-Asian man pointed to the knife the killer was holding on his right hand.

The older man grabbed and pushed Jake’s wrists so the younger man now lay on his back, Jake’s hands was pinned above his head with one of the masked man’s hand while another one yank Jake’s cargo pants along with the boxers down in one fast movement but it stuck at the ankles since Jake haven’t removed his shoes yet.

“UGH!!” Jake bit his scarf, he tried to held back a scream when the killer stabbed his palms with a knife, now the masked man could use his right hand freely. The knife penetrates both palms so it made the raven haired man's hands bleed and stay still above his head.

The older man quickly removed Jake’s shoes and socks so he could completely take down the younger man’s cargo pants and boxers. Myers pulled down his overall zipper to let out his cock, after that he put his hands on Jake’s knees to push it up far enough so it touched the younger man’s chest. He could see the raven haired man’s puckered hole and stared at it for a few second.

“I-it’s my first time … please have a mercy with me and use some lube … I have some in my toolbox.” It actually lubricants for machines but it’s better than nothing, he hoped the older man could at least prepare him first.

It seems Myers gets more excited when he knew it was the half-Asian man first time, the older man touched the mark on Jake shoulder blade again, it made Jake feels hotter so his body become more eager and sensitive. The raven haired man blushed even more, his eyes were moist and his pupils were dilated. The younger man looked more ravishing.

The masked man was hard, he leaned his body to the half-Asian man, the tip of his length pressing against Jake’s hole and he tried to push in but even thought Jake was so eager and anticipated to be fucked, his hole was dry, it made it difficult for the older man to enter Jake’s tight ring of muscles even if it just the tip.

“Un! YAAAH!!” Jake couldn’t hold back the pain anymore, he screamed. The younger man shut his eyes and threw his head back. He could feel as if his ass being ripped apart, the tip of Myers cock was not even in. Jake’s hand bleed even more because he was trashing his body in pain.

_“He didn’t care about me … of course it is … what the hell am I thinking? … it’s not like he would turn into a gentleman for me, it’s so silly of me to think … I’m an exceptional to him … what a joke …”_ Jake was smiled weakly as tears rolling down to his cheeks upon the realization, he knew this could happen, he prepared … but it’s still made him a bit sad.

He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling, tried to focus on relaxing his body so the masked man’s shaft could enter him smoothly but it’s easier to say than done. 

The older man now halted his movement, it seems the tightness of Jake’s ass hurting him as well so he pulled out. Myers turned his head to left and right in order to search the half-Asian man’s toolbox.

Jake sighed in relief and took this opportunity to regulate his breath, when the masked man turned his head back to the raven haired man, Myers stared at Jake’s face for a minute and he touched the younger man’s cheek and wiped his tears. This made Jake’s eyes widen, he was confused but he leaned to the older man’s touch, it felt strangely comfortable.

The masked man took out a small bottle from the toolbox and then pulled out his knife, it made Jake winced in pain. Myers helped Jake to sit up, he cut some of tablecloth behind the younger man and bandaged Jake’s injured hands with it.

“…” Jake inspected his palms, for a man who love killing and stabbing people, the older man sure knows how to bandage wounds, maybe he sometimes injured too and need to heal himself. The masked man passed the bottle to Jake’s hand.

_“So … he just wants me to stretch myself. I guess it may be the first time for Myers too, he institutionalized for 15 years since he was 6 years old.”_ Jake thought as he opened the bottle and pour some of the fluid inside to his fingers.

The younger man spread his legs, and put his arm under his knees so it easier for him to access his groin and ass. His fingers now reached down to find his hole. It’s a bit difficult because his injured hands still hurt but if tried to asked the older man, he probably wouldn’t listen to him so he tried his best to prepared himself. Myers just sat on a chair in front of him, watching him.

Jake tried to insert his forefinger first, he flinched as he put a finger in slowly. His breath hitched as he began to pulling it in and out of himself faster, making wet noises from rough and wet friction. The raven haired man began to feel good, his insides twitching as if he wanted more.

With curiosity, the older man grabbed the bottle and coated his fingers with oil too and he began to probe the younger man’s puckered hole, he pushed his fore finger in. Jake’s entire body twitched because of the sudden intrusion. His face, ears, and neck going red. Jake quickly pulled out his finger and placed his hands to his knees to kept his legs spread.

Myers took Jake gestures as a sign of being allowed to add another finger so after he pulled out his forefinger, he trust it in again together with his middle finger. The raven haired man let out a startled cry from being discomfort from the stretch but it just made the masked man more eager and began to drilling his fingers into Jake over and over and stretch the younger man open.

Jake tried to hold back his voice, one finger was fine, but two felt like he was going to tear apart, the older man’s fingers were thicker and longer than his, He clutched at his knees. Myers pushed his fingers deep into the younger man once more and wriggled them around inside, searching.

“Mhn~” Jake let out a muffled moan, the older man seems to find his prostate and he angling his fingers in that direction, thrusting it again and again into Jake’s sweet spot. It became harder for the younger man to hold his voice and his sitting position as the pleasure keeps building up so he decided to lay on his back once again.

The masked man put one of Jake’s leg on his shoulder, he gripped with one of his hand it so the younger man’s legs keep spread as the other one keeps busy pressed into Jake’s bundle of nerves repeatedly at fast pace, leaving no room for the raven haired man to relax. Jake writhed and arched his back as the pleasure began to dominating his body. His muffled painful grunts now become muffled sweet moans.

When the older man pulled out his fingers completely, the younger man felt disappointed at the loss but when he felt three fingers forced their way into him, he startled. It slides in surprisingly smooth, lewd wet sounds could be heard from the frictions.

Jake covered his face with both of his hands, one tried to cover his eyes and another one tried to cover his mouth because of embarrassment. Again it’s a bit painful at first but as Myers keep thrusting his fingers to Jake’s prostate, it gradually become pleasure. The raven haired man’s cock twitching as his body tensing when he felt the heat inside him risen, he was close. The pre-cum dribbled out from the tip of Jake’s cock, dripping to his length and balls.

“Ha-Ah~ I’m … so close!!” Jake sobbed out. It’s so embarrassing that his body was able to reached orgasm with only stimulations from his ass but when Jake was about to come, Myers pulled his fingers out abruptly and leaving the raven haired man unsatisfied.

Knowing what would happen to him next, the half-Asian man’s body trembled even more when he felt the masked man stood up, smear some oil to his entire length and positioning his cock to Jake’s hole.

“YAAAAHN! N-not … too deep!!” The younger man wailed as he felt the older man’s full length slide into him. He didn’t expect it to slide into him in one powerful thrust, it seems Myers put his brutal strength when he pushed in so he automatically pushes in too deep.

Even though Jake was so loose when he was fingered but if something thicker and longer than three fingers pushed in, it become too tight and rough. The older man sighed in irritation and glared at the younger man under him.

The masked man released his hold on Jake’s leg and move it to grab the raven haired man’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart in attempt to stretch his hole even more, he slowly pulled his cock out almost entirely and pushed it in again with another powerful thrust.

Jake gritted his teeth tightly and tried his very best to bear with the pain but it was difficult, it was better than before the older man prepared him but it still painful, his head was spinning as if he could fell unconscious, even his cock was gradually become soft.

_“Please, give me a few minutes … I need time to adjust …”_ the raven haired man knew begging was never a solution so he just keeps it inside, he didn’t dare to said it, his opinions were never important … not now, not even in the past … so he just lay there and resigned to accept anything that will be done on his body.

Jake could feel a hand gripped his wrist that cover his eyes, Myers moved his hands from his face. He could feel the older man stared at his face as if he tried to read his expression. Jake couldn’t stop letting out some pitiful sob and whine.

The older man grabbed on Jake’s face with one of his hand and stared at him so the raven haired man stared back, Myers continued to search a right angle to thrust in, he keeps watching the younger man’s expression until … “AAAHn~” Jake let out a loud moan, it seems he found Jake’s prostate again. It actually wasn’t enough to make burning sensation from Myers rough treatment go away, but it was enough to give Jake some spark of pleasure.

The masked man noticed the change of Jake’s reaction, he put raven haired man’s other leg to his shoulders, grabbed on Jake’s hips and thrust harder. Jake’s hip was flinched and his walls squeezed the older man’s cock. Their breaths began to become labored from their activity.

As Myers increasing his pace, Jake could only squirmed and moaned in response. The burned sensation from rough frictions gradually become pleasure, the waves of intense heat kept crashing into him and pooling in his abdomen. The older man keeps tried to broke him in, he kept pushed harder so his length went even further each thrust. Jake could felt his prostate was slammed each thrust and thought he would break from pleasure.

“I Ah-! C-Can’t … A-anymore-AH!!” the half-Asian man already a mess, he couldn’t think straight anymore, his body rocking violently from the rough thrusts. The older man seems to enjoyed it too, Jake could tell by the feeling of the cock inside him, it twitches and got harder. The lewd slapping noises from his ass meeting with the older man’s hip were become prominent noise in the cabin as the pre-cum from Myers cock spilled inside Jake, it even leaked out from Jake’s ass.

The raven haired man couldn’t take it anymore so he reached his own cock and began to stroke it. Jake cried out as he come, he didn’t have enough time to put his scarf to his mouth. He curled his toes, threw his head back and arched his back as he reached his climax with a violent shudder, his cum spilled all over his upper body in a stream. The younger man’s body now shook from his intense release.

Myers groaned when the younger man’s walls tighten around his cock, it twitches and throb against his shaft when Jake came so he halted his movement for a while. He kept staring on the raven haired man’s face when he was high.

Jake felt he was so tired and he could doze off at any second now. Suddenly, he could felt Myers hand at his back and ass and pulled him so now the older man was sat on a chair while Jake was on his lap, the older man’s cock pushed even deeper in this position.

“ha … AH-!” Jake just realized that Myers hasn’t come yet. His body become trembled from fear, the raven haired man didn’t know when this will end. He tried to pushed his body up but he didn’t have any strength left so he just weakly pushed his hand to the older man’s hip.

Maybe the masked man didn’t understand what was Jake doing and assumed he already had come back from his high. The older man grabbed Jake’s hip and began to thrust into him again. Jake yelped and moaned helplessly as his oversensitive and weak body was drilled again. He could feel his face flushed and his tears were spilled as the heat spread through his body again. To his surprise, his spent cock began to twitched and slowly become hard again.

The older man’s cock push deep and hard into Jake’s ass every time he thrust, as soon as Myers found the right angle, he began to pushed against Jake’s sweet spot more forcefully. Jake now can’t support his own body so he just leaned forward and place his chin on the crock of Myers neck, he could smell blood and latex but he found another exciting scent, it’s musky and masculine scent of the older man that made him more turned on.

Jake could feel the thrust become more intense, and his body shook violently because of it. The cock inside him throbbing and twitched, it seems Myers was close. Their breaths become labored again, the masked man shoved his cock as deep as possible inside the raven haired man when he felt he would come, he thrust in harder and slammed to Jake’s prostate and came.

Jake’s eyes widen as let out a loud moan when he felt Myers hot cum filled his insides and warmed his stomach, his body tensing because of the sensation of being filled and it made him came again. When he came for the second time his insides squeezed the cock inside him tighter and he could feel the shape of the other man’s cock, it made his face flushed.

Because of how intense the younger man’s orgasm, he fell unconscious. Myers catches him before he fell down. The older man pulled himself out from the younger man, Jake let out a small grunt when the thickest part passed the rim of his ass. Myers could see his come leaked out from Jake’s ass.

He put the half-Asian man’s body on the table and decided to observe him for a few minutes.

* * *

“So, what happened after the three of us died? Did you survive Jake?” When he came back to campfire, Feng asked him about what happened because he was gone for so long.

“Yeah, Myers just patrolling around the hatch but he didn’t close it so I tried to repairing the generators, sometimes he found me and chase me and then lose me when I run too far from the hatch, in the end I caught him off guard and use the hatch.” Jake had no choice but lied to her and said that it was a long chasing game. Honestly, once again he lied to his friend and survive alone, if this keeps happening, it would be bad.

As usual, after chatted with his friends he went into the wood to cool his head. The truth was when he woke up, Myers was nowhere to be found. Jake decided that it’s his chance to escaped, he didn’t want to wait for the older man and see what Myers would do to him next.

After he regained some of his strength, he tried his best to move his body because he could hardly walk! As soon as he finished dress himself, he decided to burn the ruined tablecloth and cleaned the table a bit. He hoped the huntress didn’t notice, he just didn’t want anyone to know about this. After cleaning, he found the hatch in front of the cabin so he quietly took his leave.

When he came back to campfire his body was healed completely again, he could walk normal, his ass wasn’t overly stretched again so everything was back to normal, right?

Jake arrived at his usual place. Strangely, he could see a shadow between trees, it turned out that was the huntress, she stood there while holding a half burned cloth. She was … tapping at the thin air? It seems there’s also an invisible barrier in this wood that couldn’t be crossed by the killers, even though the huntress couldn’t hurt him, Jake could feel the menacing aura.

Jake carefully approached the huntress until at a distance where she could at least hear Jake’s voice. He knew why the huntress was here so he bowed his head to apologize as polite as possible. “I-I’m sorry, I promise I will give you a new one.” There’s a silence between them before the huntress smiled and nodded, it seems she was satisfied.

She dropped a piece of paper and turned around, leaving Jake alone. Strangely, like barrier at the exit door, this barrier could be crossed by survivors so Jake picked up the paper she dropped, it looks like a map.

_“Oh my god, she knew … maybe because of the smell that left behind … she definitely knew that I had sex in her cabin!”_ That day, Jake felt like he could die because of embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> There are some details I improvise from the original game-play for the story development purpose but I try to not make it OOC
> 
> Thank you for reading my work, next part probably finished next week. Comments are welcome~


End file.
